1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, in particular, to a server device and a hard disc data storage device replacement mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A server device has a wide using range. A place where Internet is necessary for signal data transmission needs the server device as a relay station to transmit data. The server device has a plurality of data storage devices (e.g. hard disk drives) mounted therein for accessing a large number of signal data.
A traditional server device comprises a case, a mother board, a backplane board, a plurality of trays, and a plurality of hard disk drives. The backplane board is disposed inside the case and coupled to the mother board and the hard disk drives with the trays. The tray is inserted inside the case. Each hard disk drive is mounted inside each tray and electrically connected to the backplane board. And the backplane board is electrically connected to the mother board for the server device to access a large number of signal data.
The traditional server device has the following disadvantages. Each tray merely can accommodate one hard disk drive. However, if the amount of the hard disk drive needs to be increased, the tray has to be increased in the same amount. In this case, the height and width of the server device have to be increased to accommodate the increasing structures of the tray. That is, it will occupy more space in the server device and less room for other components. Furthermore, more structure of the trays will increase the total weight and the material cost of the server device.